


“You're still my best friend”

by dream_drops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kozume Kenma, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28567308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_drops/pseuds/dream_drops
Summary: Where Kenma decides to come out to Kuroo.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	“You're still my best friend”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me projecting onto Kenma at 3 am. please don't expect anything great

Kozume Kenma was many things. 

Kozume Kenma was a friend, a gamer, a setter... 

Currently, "Ok" wasn't one of those things. 

Some weeks ago, Kenma had realized that they were non-binary. 

Of course, something had always been off, so the realization wasn't too surprising for them, if they're being honest. 

Now, Kenma didn't really like being in the closet —It was enough being in the closet for 5 years for being gay _thank you very much _— so they decided to tell Kuroo, their childhood best friend, about who they are and their pronouns.__

__The thing is..._ _

__“Kenma, are you ok? You look pale there” Kuroo asked once after the two were walking home after a large day at school._ _

__Kenma nodded, avoiding eye contact with Kuroo so he couldn't see how sick they looked now (they didn't need to look at themself to know they looked as if they came back to life after being dead for a day)._ _

__A part of coming out Kenma forgot about was how anxiety inducing it was._ _

__They could feel it all. Their breath quickening at an alarming rate, their food from lunch going up, their eyes threatening to fill up with tears, their ribs and lungs being crushed by something they don't even know-_ _

__Kenma started to space out and stop seeing their surroundings clearly, _never a good sign. _____

_____"What if he starts to bully me like them? What if he tells everyone? What if he leaves me? **What if he hates me?"- __**____ _ _ _

______“Kenma!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma quickly came back to reality again as they realized what had happened._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kenma had thought too much and at some point they started hyperventilating a bit so Kuroo got scared (Kuroo knew that reaction. This was something serious)._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kenma! Are you ok?” Kuroo asked, for maybe the 9th time and clearly concerned for his best friend._ _ _ _ _ _

______“... Yes, don't worry about it” Kenma said, trying to reassure Kuroo and motivate him to drop the subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kuroo did, in fact, not drop the subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can talk to me, y'know? You're my best friend, if you wanna talk about something, just tell me” Kuroo made eye contact with Kenma to try and get his point across. “You've been acting strange since like, two weeks ago. Everyone is getting worried”_ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Have I? Have they?" _Kenma thought, surprised.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I insist, it's nothing”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Hm...” Kuroo didn't look convinced. “If you say so”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two continued walking to their respective houses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It didn't take too long until the both arrived to Kenma's house, the duo stopped briefly at the front door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, this is your stop, bye Kenma, take care” The rooster-head turned around, ready to go home._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"It's now or never. I have to tell him now" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Kuro, wait” Kenma called out, turning around and looking at the floor. “I have to tell you something”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroo raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It's better if I tell you inside. Come in” Kenma opened the front door to the house._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________\-----------------------------------------------_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroo and Kenma were currently in the setter's bedroom. Kenma sitting on the bed and Kuroo on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is this about why you've been acting weird?” Kuroo asked, looking at some videogame posters Kenma has on the wall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“probably, yes...” Kenma muttered. They suddenly didn't feel too sure about this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Kuroo hummed, waiting for Kenma to say the big news._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Meanwhile, Kenma had an internal crisis._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________"Kuro... Is my best friend. He wouldn't.... He wouldn't hate me for this, I have to be realistic..." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________**"... But what if-"** ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Whatever you're gonna say, just remember that you're my best friend and I love you” Kuroo said, interrupting Kenma's thoughts. “If you're taking this long to say it, it must be really big news. Take your time”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The pudding head stood silent, processing Kuroo's words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"... Yeah, he would accept me. Let's go" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I...” Kenma started, still unsure what to say and trying to repress that lingering feeling of anxiety._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kenma took a big breath and sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I'm non-binary”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________"Can't take it back now"_ Kenma's brain said. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The room was completely silent for a second._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Neat”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kenma turned their head up, being met with Kuroo's relaxed expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Is that all you're going to say...?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What do you want me to say? I'm cool with you being non-binary, you're still my best friend” Kuroo said, while standing up to sit next to Kenma on the bed. “Did you think I was going to hate you just for that?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The pudding head stayed silent for a bit, trying to process the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Yeah...” Kenma admitted, kind of ashamed, turning his eyes to the shelf with videogames and videogame figurines and photos of them and Kuroo as kids._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kenma quickly felt something around them- Kuroo was hugging them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I would never hate you for being who you are” Kenma heard Kuroo say. “I don't care what gender you are, I don't care who you like. You're still my best friend”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kenma felt something warm threatening to spill in his eyes. They hugged Kuroo back, clinging to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I go by they/them pronouns”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That's great, I'll do my best to not forget”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Right now I don't want anyone else to know”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“That's ok, I won't tell anyone until you tell me to”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Kenma let their tears fall and tightened their hug._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
